Pour l'éternité mon amour
by Serpenta
Summary: Hermione aime Drago, Drago aime Hermione. Un amour difficile, beaucoup de problèmes mais ils sont unis! Ils ont justes subis quelques changements... Cet OS se déroule pendant les grandes vacances après le livre 6 et prend en compte tous les évènements...


Pour l'éternité mon amour

Elle marchait depuis environ un quart d'heure sous cette pluie battante, emmitouflée dans son épaisse cape de voyage. Elle tremblait à la fois de froid et de peur. Son visage, bien que protégé de la pluie, était inondé, inondé par les larmes qu'elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de laisser couler. Ses yeux, d'un beau marron chocolat, étaient rougis d'avoir trop pleuré et elle commençait sérieusement à avoir mal aux paupières. Elle retira donc sa capuche pour laisser la pluie ruisseler sur son visage et apaiser sa douleur. Elle libéra par la même occasion sa longue chevelure brune aux reflets dorés, qui tomba en une cascade de boucles soyeuses sur ses épaules. Ses mains et ses pieds commençaient à s'engourdir mais elle n'y prêtait pas attention, aucune gène physique ne pouvant rivaliser avec cette écrasante douleur qui lui enserrait le cœur depuis qu'elle avait appris…

Elle continuait donc de marcher à vive allure sous un ciel plus sombre que jamais. La nuit ne l'avait jamais effrayée mais depuis le retour du Lord Noir et de ses détraqueurs, plus personne n'osait sortir après le coucher du Soleil, car une fois que la Lune avait repris possession de la voûte céleste, tout devenait froid, noir et sans vie. Même les étoiles semblaient s'éteindre dans ce ciel d'encre. Alors oui, elle avait peur de la nuit depuis que Lord Voldemort avait fait son grand retour.

Mais ce soir là, elle n'avait pas pu se résoudre à attendre l'aube pour sortir. Il fallait qu'elle sache au plus vite, alors elle avait pris son courage à deux mains et était partie dans ce monde sans pitié et livré aux créatures des ténèbres.

Elle restait sur ses gardes pour ne pas se faire surprendre mais son esprit tourmenté était tourné vers d'autres soucis. Ce soir-là, elle avait vraiment très peur mais pas à cause de la nuit et de ses dangers. Non, elle avait peur de toutes autres choses. Elle craignait tout d'abord la façon dont elle serait accueillie au manoir et surtout, ce qu'elle y découvrirait.

Elle priait pour qu'il se soit trompé, qu'il n'ait pas obtenu les bonnes informations mais elle savait au fond d'elle que les chances qu'il ait commis une telle erreur étaient minimes. Comment Severus Rogue, l'un des meilleurs espions qui soient, aurait-il pu se laisser abuser pour quelque chose d'aussi important?

Elle soupira à cette pensée. Severus était bien trop doué pour s'être autant fourvoyé et même si elle n'avait pas tous les détails, il semblait très sûr de lui dans sa lettre. Ce qui signifiait que les informations en question étaient exactes et donc, qu'elle avait toutes les raisons du monde de s'inquiéter et de souffrir.

Elle était arrivée devant la grande barrière noire qui gardait l'entrée de la propriété des Malefoy. Elle prit une grande inspiration et entra dans le jardin. Effrayant!

Elle emprunta la grande et sombre allée et à chaque pas, son appréhension grandissait. Elle n'était jamais entrée dans l'immense propriété que possédaient les Malefoy car même si Drago et elle étaient tombés amoureux, ses parents ne voulaient surtout pas d'une Sang-de-Bourbe dans leur maison.

Son cher Drago! Elle repensa à la façon dont leur relation avait évolué durant leur sixième année d'étude à Poudlard. Tout avait réellement commencé le jour où elle l'avait trouvé, très tôt le matin, endormi sur une pile de grimoires, dans la bibliothèque.

_Flash Back_

La jeune lionne entrait dans la bibliothèque en ce Samedi matin, convaincue qu'elle n'y trouverait personne. Elle avait décidé qu'elle ferait des recherches sur «le Prince de sang mêlé» pour que Harry cesse de se servir de son livre de potion, qui était, selon elle, très dangereux.

En parcourant les allées, elle découvrit, sur une table, une pile d'épais volumes, cachant vraisemblablement quelqu'un. Elle s'approcha sans bruit et vit les cheveux d'un blond presque blanc de celui qui s'était assoupi. Elle le reconnu immédiatement, seul Malefoy avait les cheveux d'une si belle couleur. Elle se rapprocha davantage, sur la pointe des pieds et commença à examiner les ouvrages qu'il avait sortis, en faisant bien attention de ne pas le réveiller.

Elle fronça les sourcils, elle ne voyait pas pourquoi il cherchait des sorts de réparation. Qu'était-il encore en train de manigancer?

Trop absorbée par son investigation, elle ne remarqua pas que Drago s'était réveillé et avait relevé la tête. Il posa sur elle son regard empli de colère.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais? demanda-t-il brusquement.

- Je… rien! répondit-elle en rougissant.

- C'est bizarre, j'avais pourtant l'impression que tu fouinais dans mes affaires (ndla: désolée j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, je trouvais ça marrant que «la fouine» comme certains auteurs l'appellent, utilise spécifiquement ce terme mea culpa) Je t'interdis de poser tes sales pattes de Sang-de-Bourbe sur quoi que ce soit m'appartenant. C'est compris?

- Ces livres ne t'appartiennent pas que je sache, répondit-elle du tac au tac. Et puis, si tu crois que tu me fais peur, tu te fous le doigt dans l'œil!

Elle baissa de nouveau les yeux sur la table, puisqu'elle s'était fait prendre, autant continuer son inspection. Au bord de la table, il y avait une lettre. En faisant mine de regarder les livres, elle la lu.

_Mon cher neveu,_

_Nous ne sommes pas très contents de toi! J'ai même honte de toi, tu déshonores ta famille en agissant de la sorte. Tu as une mission et tu ne sembles pourtant pas t'y intéresser suffisamment. A l'heure qu'il est, tu devrais déjà avoir fini et pourtant nous savons tous les deux que tu n'avances absolument pas. Le maître est très mécontent et vu qu'il ne peut t'atteindre directement, il s'en prend à ta mère. Si tu ne te concentres pas davantage sur ton travail et que le maître décide de vous tuer tous les deux par ta faute, tu peux être sûr que je me chargerai moi-même de te faire disparaître de la surface de la Terre, je suis sûre que le maître m'accordera ce privilège. Tu sais qu'avant de tuer je torture mes proies, n'est-ce pas? Ne pense surtout pas que je ferai une exception pour mon neveu. Si ta mère meurt à cause de ton incapacité, tu souffriras plus que n'importe laquelle de mes autres victimes. Je te conseille donc vivement de te remettre au boulot. Ne joue pas avec la patience de notre Seigneur. Ni avec la mienne d'ailleurs!_

_Si tu n'obtiens pas très bientôt des résultats, le maître va recommencer à torturer ta mère. Sache que quand tu rentreras au manoir, je te ferai payer pour chaque Doloris qu'elle aura reçu! Ta mère s'affaiblit de jour en jours et c'est entièrement ta faute! Ma sœur n'a pas besoin de souffrir de la bêtise de son fils alors débrouille-toi comme tu veux mais trouve une solution._

_J'attends de tes nouvelles!_

_Remets-toi au travail et tiens-moi au courant de l'évolution de ta mission. Et n'oublis pas ce qui t'attend si…_

_Bella_

Hermione releva la tête vers Drago, choquée de ce qu'elle venait de lire.

- Ca y est, t'as fini ta lecture? demanda-t-il en rangeant le parchemin que lui avait envoyé son horrible tante.

- Pourquoi tu m'as laissée la lire?

- Laisse tomber, répondit-il doucement.

Hermione remarqua alors qu'il avait les yeux brillants.

- Malefoy, qu'est-ce qui se passe?

- Rien qui ne te regarde, Granger. De toute façon, tu sauras bien assez tôt, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Il ramassa rapidement ses affaires et s'apprêta à partir.

- Voldemort te menace? lâcha-t-elle sans plus de délicatesse.

Il frissonna légèrement en entendant le nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres et planta son regard couleur acier dans les yeux de la Gryffondor. Elle fut surprise de ne pas voir l'habituel mépris dans les prunelles du Serpentard. Il laissa un temps de pause avant de répondre. Il semblait hésitant et perdu. Elle se rendit compte que comme Harry, Ron et elle, il n'était qu'un adolescent. Un adolescent propulsé au centre d'une guerre menaçante et que tout comme eux, il était fragile. Ce jour-là, elle commença à reconsidérer son opinion sur lui. Peut-être n'aurait-elle jamais du le considérer comme un ennemi.

- Que ce soit la cas ou pas, de toute façon, qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire?

- Ca me fait, que s'il te menace, ça veut dire que tu ne le sers pas et dans ce cas, si tu as besoin d'aide, je suis prête à t'offrir mon soutient.

Il la regarda, totalement sidéré.

«Ces Gryffondor sont vraiment inconscients», pensa-t-il. En revanche, ce qu'il ne comprit pas, c'est pourquoi il ressentit cette chaleur au creux du ventre quand elle lui proposa de l'aide.

- Tu ne peux franchement rien pour moi, alors oublie ce que tu as vu, n'en parle à personne et va rejoindre tes chers amis, dit-il d'un ton amer.

Puis, sans demander son reste, il se précipita hors de la bibliothèque. Cependant, il ne fut pas assez rapide, car elle vit une larme commencer à perler au coin de son œil.

Elle resta debout, toute seule, sous le choc. Pour qu'il pleure, il ne devait vraiment pas aller bien. Après avoir retrouvé ses esprits, elle décida qu'elle l'aiderait, qu'il le veuille ou non. Mais d'abord, il faudrait qu'elle se rapproche de lui et qu'elle découvre quelle était sa mission. Elle décida aussi de ne rien dire à Harry et Ron parce qu'ils risquaient de très mal le prendre.

La grande question était maintenant de savoir comment l'approcher sans que ça ne paraisse louche. Elle réfléchit quelques instants et laissa son regard vagabonder dans la pièce. Quand celui-ci se posa sur les livres que Drago avait laissé en plan, elle se dit qu'il reviendrait sûrement faire des recherches plus tard. Ce serait alors le moment idéal pour l'aborder, puisqu'il serait probablement seul et qu'elle aussi, ses amis ne mettant les pieds à la bibliothèque que lorsqu'ils y étaient obligés. Sans Harry et Ron, elle serait libre de ses mouvements. Mais comment savoir à quels moments le Serpentard viendrait ici? Ce serait certainement tard le soir, voire dans la nuit ou très tôt le matin, puisqu'il semblait ne pas vouloir être dérangé dans ses recherches. Elle n'allait tout de même pas passer ses nuits à la bibliothèque à l'attendre! Il fallait donc qu'elle trouve une solution. Elle continua à réfléchir à la question tout en rangeant les lourds livres.

«Ca y est, je sais! Je vais emprunter la carte des Maraudeurs à Harry. Je lui dirai que j'en ai besoin pour pouvoir aller à la bibliothèque après le couvre-feu et aussi pour mes rondes en tant que préfète, pour ne pas croiser Peeve ou Rogue le soir. Ca devrait le faire.»

Le jour même, elle arriva à convaincre Harry. Comme elle l'avait prévu, Drago se rendait presque tous les soirs à la bibliothèque et y restait très tard. Parfois, il y retournait aussi le matin. A chaque fois qu'elle le put, elle alla le rejoindre.

Si au début il avait trouvé ça suspect et très agaçant, après quelques semaines à l'entendre faire la conversation toute seule, il décida de lui parler aussi. Il continuait ses recherches, elle ne posait aucune question à ce sujet et ils discutaient tranquillement tous les deux.

Au bout d'un certain temps, il finit même par avoir besoin de sa présence. Il ne comprenait pas comment elle faisait pour savoir à quels moments il allait feuilleter les vieux grimoires mais plus le temps passait, plus il s'en fichait. La seule chose qui comptait, c'était qu'elle soit là.

De son côté, la féline se rendait, elle aussi, compte qu'elle était bien avec lui et qu'elle attendait avec impatience de le rejoindre. Les soirs où il n'allait pas à la bibliothèque, elle restait avec ses amis mais elle n'était pas de très bonne humeur et était très irritable. Le pauvre Ron en voyait de toutes les couleurs. Il faut dire aussi qu'il était exaspérant avec sa 'Lavlav'.

Un soir, alors qu'elle était dans son lit à scruter la carte, elle le vit sortir de son dortoir et se diriger vers la bibliothèque. Un grand sourire illumina son visage, elle sauta de son lit, se rhabilla rapidement et se dirigea avec hâte vers leur lieu, un grand sourire toujours plaqué sur les lèvres.

En entrant dans la pièce, elle perdit aussitôt son beau sourire. Contrairement à d'habitude, Drago n'avait pas commencé à travailler sans elle. Il l'attendait, assis par terre, le dos appuyé sur une étagère et pleurait. Elle s'approcha de lui et s'assit à côté de lui.

- Drago, qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Il ne lui répondit pas tout de suite, il préféra se rapprocher d'elle pour caler sa tête dans le creux de son cou et pleurer alors qu'elle passait ses bras réconfortant autour de lui. Après plusieurs minutes dans cette position, Hermione réitéra sa question.

- Drago, s'il te plaît réponds-moi, qu'est-ce qui se passe?

- Il faut… il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose et tu risques de ne plus vouloir me parler après.

- Qu'est-ce qui te met dans cet état?

- J'ai encore reçu une lettre de menace de ma tante. Tu te souviens de celle que tu as lu?

- Oui.

- Elle parlait de ma mission.

Il marqua une pause.

- Oui, je m'en souviens. Et? l'encouragea-t-elle gentiment.

- Je ne veux pas faire cette mission mais si je refuse, Tu-Sais-Qui nous tuera ma mère et moi. Il l'a encore torturée et ma charmante tante me rappelle que c'est de ma faute. Je ne supporte plus cette situation, Hermione.

- Viens, dit-elle en se relevant et en lui prenant la main, on va aller dans un endroit où personne en pourra nous interrompre et tu vas m'expliquer tout ça.

Elle l'entraîna dans les couloirs et il se laissa mener docilement. Il blanchit et se raidit quand il reconnu l'endroit où elle le conduisait. Elle lui lâcha la main et passa trois fois devant un mur, en se concentrant. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, une porte apparut et Hermione le tira dans la salle sur demande. Elle avait fait apparaître une salle chaleureuse, contenant des poufs, des coussins et des fauteuils confortables.

Drago tremblait un peu et il s'était figé sur le pas de la porte. Sentant son malaise, même si elle ne le comprenait pas, elle lui reprit la main et le fit entrer. Elle referma la porte et le dirigea vers l'un des fauteuils. Ils s'y assirent tous les deux.

- Raconte-moi.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et commença son récit.

- Depuis que mon père est en prison, Tu-Sais-Qui n'est plus très clément avec ma famille. Pendant les grandes vacances, il a demandé à ma tante de m'introduire auprès de lui. Je l'ai rencontré et il… il m'a demandé de devenir un mangemort. Il allait nous tuer… je n'ai pas eu le choix, dit-il en relevant sa manche gauche.

Hermione découvrit avec horreur la sombre marque des Ténèbres gravée dans la peau blanche de Drago.

- Alors Harry avait raison, murmura-t-elle dans un souffle.

- Potter? Qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire dans cette histoire?

- Il est persuadé que tu as la marque et que tu es un mangemort.

- J'ai bien la marque mais je ne suis pas un mangemort, dit-il en replaçant sa manche. Je ne veux pas en être un mais ma mère…

Il soupira.

- Quand je l'ai rencontré, il m'a aussi confié une mission. Il veut… il veut que je tue Dumbledore. J'imagine que c'est sa façon de se venger de mon père.

Hermione plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche.

- Mais… mais… bredouilla-t-elle. Tu ne vas pas le faire, n'est-ce pas?

- Soit je le tue lui, soit c'est ma mère que je tue indirectement.

- On va trouver une solution, j'en suis sûre.

- Mione, j'ai déjà essayé deux fois de le tuer, dit-il en baissant la tête.

Hermione pâlit considérablement.

- Qu… quoi?

- Le collier ensorcelé qui a blessé ton amie et le poison dans la bouteille de Slughorn, c'était moi. Mais j'ai raté. Je ne suis qu'un lâche! Je n'ai même pas le courage de l'affronter en face et de le tuer de sang-froid, alors je m'y prends par des moyens détournés et au final, je blesse d'autres personnes. Si tu savais comme je m'en veux.

- Mais alors pourquoi étudies-tu des livres sur les réparations magiques? demanda-t-elle en tentant de mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées.

- Pour la deuxième partie de ma mission. Je dois faire rentrer les mangemorts dans Poudlard.

- Mais c'est impossible!

- J'ai pourtant trouvé un moyen de le faire. Tu te souviens de l'armoire à disparaître? Ben en fait, cette armoire fait partie d'un lot. Il existe une deuxième armoire, identique, chez Barjo et Beurk. Quand tu entres dans l'une, tu peux ressortir par l'autre. Donc si les mangemorts utilisent celle de la boutique, ils arriveront directement à Poudlard.

Cette fois, on pouvait lire sur son visage toute l'horreur et la peur qu'Hermione ressentait.

- Le seul problème, c'est qu'elle est endommagée et j'essaye de la réparer depuis le début de l'année. Je suis coincé Hermione, si je ne fais pas ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres veut, il détruira ma famille. Mais si je le fais… je deviens un assassin, dit-il en déglutissant avec difficulté. Je peux plus continuer comme ça. J'ai besoin de ton aide. Enfin, si tu veux bien encore m'aider.

- Bien sûr que je veux t'aider, mais… seulement si tu acceptes de venir avec moi voir Dumbledore. On va lui expliquer la situation et il nous conseillera.

- D'accord, dit-il tout penaud.

Le soir même, ils allèrent trouver le directeur, qui accepta de les recevoir malgré l'heure tardive. Ils lui expliquèrent tout dans les moindres détails. Drago savait qu'il ne pourrait plus faire marche arrière mais, de toute façon, il avait pris sa décision et il comptait bien s'y tenir.

Lorsque Dumbledore leur annonça qu'il savait parfaitement quelle était la mission confiée à Drago, les deux adolescents se regardèrent, très surpris. Dumbledore leur dit aussi qu'il était heureux de voir qu'ils avaient fait la paix et qu'Hermione avait su ramener Drago sur le droit chemin. Ensuite, il appela le professeur Rogue.

- Professeur, que puis-je pour vous? demande Rogue en entrant.

Puis en voyant le Serpentard et la Gryffondor dans le bureau à une heure aussi avancée de la nuit, il parut mécontent.

- Ils se sont battus? demanda-il d'un ton rude.

- Non, bien au contraire Severus, ils s'entendent très bien depuis quelques mois.

Severus Rogue paru très surpris et son expression fit sourire Hermione. Drago, lui, ne trouvait aucune raison de sourire. Il venait annoncé à Dumbledore qu'il ne souhaitait pas être un mangemort et au lieu de le protéger, il faisait venir le seul mangemort de Poudlard. Dans quel monde vivait-il? Le professeur Rogue prit place dans le fauteuil que lui désignait Dumbledore et écouta le vieux directeur lui rapporter sa discussion avec Hermione et Drago.

- Ah, je vois, dit-il une fois que Dumbledore eut fini son récit. Et que faisons-nous?

- On garde le même plan, il faut juste l'expliquer à ces jeunes gens pour qu'ils puissent y participer.

Dumbledore leur annonça tout d'abord qu'il était mourrant et qu'il ne lui restait qu'un an, tout au plus, à vivre. Hermione laissa couler quelques larmes et sous le regard extrêmement surpris de Rogue, Drago lui prit la main pour la rassurer et la calmer.

Il leur expliqua ensuite que le professeur Rogue et lui avaient prévu et organisé sa mort. Il leur apprit que Rogue avait été astreint à passer un serment inviolable qui l'obligeait à le tuer si Drago n'y parvenait pas.

Il leur demanda ensuite de travailler ensemble pour réparer l'armoire, afin que Voldemort ne se doute pas qu'il avait à présent deux traîtres dans ses rangs. Drago devrait jouer le jeu jusqu'à sa mort s'il voulait épargner sa mère. De son côté, Rogue le couvrirait en assurant à Voldemort qu'il faisait des efforts et qu'il progressait.

Ils devraient aussi prendre des cours supplémentaires de défense avec le professeur Rogue, car ils étaient désormais encore plus en danger.

Pour ce qui était du jour précis de sa mort, ce serait quand Drago aurait réparé l'armoire. Ce jour-là, il devrait faire semblant de vouloir tuer le vieil homme et faire entrer les mangemorts dans Poudlard. Quand Drago et Dumbledore se retrouveraient face à face, ils devraient tous les deux jouer leur rôle à la perfection. Drago, celui du futur meurtrier et Dumbledore, celui du condamné. Même s'ils se retrouvaient seuls, Dumbledore devrait faire semblant de vouloir convaincre Drago de lui laisser la vie sauve et Drago devrait résister et discuter jusqu'à ce que Severus les rejoigne et qu'il commette l'horrible crime à sa place. Quand Drago voulu savoir pourquoi ils devraient agir ainsi même s'ils étaient seuls, le vénérable homme répondit avec sagesse:

- Ce n'est pas parce que nous avons la certitude que nous sommes seuls que nous le sommes réellement. Il existe des capes d'invisibilité et plusieurs sorts plus ou moins efficaces pour se rendre invisible. Nous ne pouvons pas prendre le risque qu'un mangemort découvre notre petite mascarade.

Avant de les laisser retourner dans leurs dortoirs, Dumbledore fit promettre à Hermione de ne rien dire à Harry et Ron.

C'est ainsi que pendant plusieurs mois ils travaillèrent main dans la main, dans tous les sens du terme. L'aide d'Hermione était très précieuse pour Drago, ils avançaient bien mieux à deux. Au fil des heures passées ensemble, le lien qui les unissait se renforça et un soir, Drago embrassa Hermione. Il ne la voyait plus comme une Sang-de-Bourbe, elle ne le voyait plus comme un petit prétentieux désagréable, ils étaient juste Drago et Hermione, le couple le plus insolite et le plus secret de Poudlard.

De même, Severus Rogue était remonté dans l'estime des deux tourtereaux. Ils lui faisaient confiance et aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, ils s'appréciaient tous les trois. Hermione respectait son professeur plus qu'elle ne l'avait jamais fait en cinq ans.

Puis, le jour-j arriva. Tout se passa comme prévu. Mais Hermione pleura beaucoup. Elle avait au moins trois bonnes raisons de pleurer. Certains de ses amis étaient blessés, notamment Bill, Dumbledore était mort et son amour était en fuite avec Severus, avec qui elle avait aussi des liens forts. Elle perdait beaucoup de choses en une seule nuit et ne pouvait même pas se confier à ses amis. A peine parti, Drago lui manquait déjà. Ses gestes tendres, sa voix, la douceur de ses cheveux sous ses doigts, son odeur, ses lèvres, son corps pressé contre le sien, sa peau si douce, tout lui manquait. Mais elle se calma avec le temps, en se disant qu'elle pourrait aller le rejoindre pendant les vacances et qu'ils resteraient tous les trois en contact.

_Fin du Flash Back_

Voilà, elle avait traversé tout le domaine et se retrouvait devant la lourde porte du manoir. Son cœur était toujours oppressé dans sa poitrine et il battait fort et à un rythme effréné, comme s'il voulait se libérer de cette cage thoracique qui l'emprisonnait.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration pour se donner du courage, effaça magiquement les traces laissées par les larmes, puis frappa trois coups secs.

Quelques minutes plus tard, un elfe de maison vint lui ouvrir. Elle lui dit qu'elle désirait voir Drago Malefoy. L'elfe fit une grimace et l'invita à entrer. Il la fit patienter quelques instants, pendant qu'il allait chercher sa maîtresse.

Quand il revint, il était accompagné de Narcissa Malefoy. Hermione déglutit et rassembla tout le courage dont elle disposait pour révéler à cette élégante femme qu'elle souhaitait voir son fils.

- Il ne veut voir personne. Tu ferais mieux de rentrer chez toi.

Le ton employé par Narcissa surprit beaucoup Hermione. Elle s'attendait à être très mal accueillie et à être chassée dehors, or, là, la mère de Drago s'était adressée à elle de manière polie et pas du tout agressive. Elle l'avait même presque suppliée.

- S'il vous plaît, madame, il faut vraiment que je lui parle.

- Tu ne devrais pas être là, tu nous mets tous en danger. Enfin, maintenant, de toute façon, c'est trop tard, tu es là alors… Je vais aller voir s'il accepte de te recevoir.

Hermione n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Non, elle n'aurait jamais cru que ce serait aussi facile. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est que Narcissa, même si elle partageait bon nombre des idées des mangemorts et de son mari, aimait profondément son fils et ne voulait qu'une chose: son bonheur. Drago lui ayant parlé de ses sentiments pour la lionne, elle s'était progressivement faite à l'idée de devoir l'accepter le jour où elle débarquerait.

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle. Le manoir était vraiment magnifique. Alors qu'elle laissait son regard se balader de-ci de-là, Narcissa l'appela du haut des escaliers en marbre, au fond du corridor.

- Tu peux venir, il est dans sa chambre, il t'attend.

Le moment de vérité approchait, elle allait enfin savoir si Severus s'était trompé ou non. Une peur panique s'empara d'elle et elle essaya tant bien que mal de faire descendre la tension, pendant qu'elle montait les marches.

Narcissa lui indiqua la porte de la chambre de Drago, puis repartit en la laissant seule devant son destin. Elle frappa doucement et entra quand Drago l'y invita. La chambre était à peine éclairée et Drago était dans la pénombre. Elle commença à s'approcher de lui pour aller se jeter dans ses bras.

- Non, reste où tu es, n'approche pas.

Elle s'arrêta, stupéfaite. Jamais il ne l'avait repoussée, ce n'était pas bon signe.

- Drago, montre-toi, s'il te plaît. Laisse-moi te voir.

- Tu n'aurais pas du venir, Hermione. Je suppose que c'est Severus qui t'a prévenu. Tu aurais du m'oublier et refaire ta vie.

- Alors c'est vrai? demanda-t-elle brisée.

- Oui.

- Mais Drago, ça ne change rien, je t'aime.

- Hermione, dit-il fermement, je suis devenu un monstre!

Il s'avança vers elle et sortit de l'ombre. Ses yeux, autrefois gris métalliques, étaient devenus bleus, presque transparents et extrêmement envoûtants. Ils exprimaient beaucoup de détresse et de douleur, ce qui fit souffrir Hermione. Les larmes aux yeux, elle le vit entrouvrir un peu la bouche pour lui dévoiler ses longues canines. Un vampire! Il était devenu un vampire.

Bien qu'il lui ait demandé de ne pas s'approcher davantage, elle fit quelques pas vers lui et il recula aussitôt, pour retourner se terrer dans l'ombre. Elle continua malgré tout à avancer vers lui. Ses yeux s'habituaient doucement à l'absence de lumière et elle commençait à distinguer les contours de Drago. Elle s'arrêta un instant et dès qu'elle le vit clairement, elle franchit la distance qui les séparait. Elle leva lentement la main et la posa sur la joue de celui qu'elle aimait. Elle le sentit se raidir. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et se colla à lui, ce qui eut pour effet de le faire se tendre encore un peu plus. Elle était inconsciente du danger qu'il représentait selon lui. Elle ne se rendait pas compte que dans cette position, elle lui offrait son cou et qu'il risquait de la mordre. Luttant contre son instinct, il finit par retrouver un peu son calme. Il passa ses bras autour de sa taille et huma l'odeur de ses cheveux. Délicieux! Quand elle fut certaine qu'il s'était détendu, elle lui prit la main et l'emmena vers le lit. Une fois installés dessus, elle lui demanda s'il voulait bien lui raconter ce qui s'était passé.

- Voldemort a apprit que je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de tuer Dumbledore et que je suis tombé amoureux de toi. Heureusement, il n'a pas démasqué Sev. Il voulait me faire tuer et il m'a envoyé un de ses mangemorts. C'était un vampire et il semblerait qu'il se soit dit que plutôt que de me tuer avec un Avada, il allait faire d'une pierre deux coups en se nourrissant et en me vidant de mon sang. Il m'a attaqué et j'ai bien cru que j'allai mourir mais Severus, qui venait d'apprendre que Voldemort m'avait envoyé de la visite, est venu m'aider. Il a tué le vampire et m'a fait boire son sang avant que je ne meure. J'ai perdu connaissance et quand je me suis réveillé, ma mère était à côté de moi en train de pleurer. Sev avait été la chercher et lui avait tout expliqué. Depuis, je suis un vampire. Toi et moi nous n'avons plus d'avenir, c'est trop dangereux pour toi, fit-il tristement.

Elle considéra pendant quelques minutes ce qu'il venait de dire, réfléchissant en silence aux possibilités qui s'offraient à elle. Un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres, ce sui étonna beaucoup Drago.

- Je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi. Je trouve qu'on a même un très bel avenir devant nous. Je t'aime… Pour l'éternité mon amour.

- Pour… l'éternité? demanda-t-il suspicieux, craignant de comprendre où elle voulait en venir.

- Pour l'éternité! Transforme-moi en vampire.

- Hors de question!

- Drago, je t'aime et rien ne me fera renoncer à toi. Je n'ai pas l'intention de t'abandonner. Je veux passer ma vie avec toi. Ou en l'occurrence, c'est l'éternité que je veux passer à tes côtés.

- On ne pourra presque plus sortir le jour, il faudra qu'on se débrouille pour trouver du sang, il faudra qu'on se cache de Voldemort et tu devras abandonner Potter, or je te rappelle que je t'ai précisément promis de ne jamais te demander de quitter tes amis pour moi.

- Je me fiche de vivre le jour ou la nuit du moment que je suis avec toi. Pour le sang, on ne serra pas obligé d'attaquer des innocents, les moldus en collectent pour les transfusions, il suffira d'en voler dans leurs centres de réserve. Pour ce qui est de mes amis, d'une, tu ne me demandes rien, c'est moi qui propose et de deux, je ne serais pas obligée de les laisser. On pourrait aller au QG de l'Ordre, je suis sûre que si on leur explique, ils t'accepteront. Et s'ils ne le font pas, alors c'est eux qui m'abandonnent, pas l'inverse!

- Je vois que je vais avoir du mal à te faire changer d'avis.

- Tu n'y arriveras pas.

- Tu es sûre que c'est ce que tu veux?

- Oui, transforme-moi.

Il soupira et la fit monter sur ses genoux. Il commença par l'embrasser. C'était un baiser chargé de désir, d'amour et une demande de pardon pour ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Doucement, il quitta sa bouche et dériva le long de son cou en déposant des milliers de petits bisous. Puis il planta ses canines dans sa peau tendre, la faisant légèrement gémir. Il s'abreuva de son sang, le trouvant divin.

Il ne relâcha la pression de ses lèvres que lorsqu'il la sentit partir. Mordant son propre poignet, il l'obligea à boire son sang. Quand elle s'évanouit, il la serra contre son cœur puis la déposa sur le lit. Il prit une chaise et veilla sur elle pendant plusieurs heures.

Quand enfin elle se réveilla, il se précipita sur elle pour l'embrasser. Il avait eu tellement peur de la perdre. Elle se leva et découvrit ses nouveaux sens.

- C'est dingue ce que tu sens bon, dit-elle avec un sourire.

- Merci. C'est normal que tu voies le monde différemment maintenant. Les vampires ont un odorat, une ouïe et une vue hyper développés. Ils sont aussi très agiles et rapides et leur force est très largement supérieur à celle des humains. Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser…

Elle l'embrassa passionnément puis s'amusa un peu à tester ses nouvelles facultés. Elle passa ensuite devant le miroir. Contrairement à ce que disent les légendes moldues, les vampires peuvent parfaitement voir leur reflet. Elle s'observa rapidement et constata qu'elle se trouvait plutôt jolie avec ses yeux devenus aussi bleus et translucides que ceux de Drago, sa peau blanche, ses pommettes saillantes, ses joues légèrement plus creuses et ses longs cheveux bruns bouclés. Drago vint la rejoindre et se plaça derrière elle en passant ses bras autour de sa taille, d'une manière possessive. Il déposa un baiser dans son cou et lui souffla qu'il la trouvait magnifique. Et il avait parfaitement raison, ils étaient tous les deux extrêmement beaux et formaient un couple parfait. Le monde entier envierait leur beauté et leur harmonie.

La nuit était presque finie et s'ils voulaient rejoindre le quartier général avant le levé du jour, ils devaient partir rapidement. Drago prépara ses affaires et prévint sa mère de ses intentions. Narcissa fut très surprise de constater qu'Hermione était devenue une vampire mais cela la rassura. Si elle avait été prête à faire un tel sacrifice par amour, cela voulait nécessairement dire que leur couple pourrait résister à toutes les épreuves. Son fils serait heureux, c'était tout ce qui importait.

Ils se firent leurs adieux, sachant que désormais ils se battraient pour des idées diamétralement opposées.

Une fois sortis de la propriété des Malefoy, Hermione les fit transplaner devant le 12 Square Grimmaurd. Elle frappa à la porte alors que les premières lueurs de l'aube commençaient à envahir le ciel. Harry vint lui ouvrir et parut soulager de la voir.

- Bon sang, Hermione, t'étais où? On t'a cher…

Sans prévenir et avec une rapidité inouïe, il sortit sa baguette et menaça Hermione avec.

- Qui êtes-vous et comment avez-vous fait pour trouver cette maison? demanda-t-il de façon brusque.

- Mais, c'est moi, Hermione.

- Hermione n'a pas les yeux bleus que je sache. Et elle ne traîne pas ça, dit-il l'air dégoûté en désignant Drago.

- Pour les yeux, c'est vrai, normalement ils sont marrons mais il y a eu du changement, je t'expliquerai. Pour ce qui est de traîner avec Drago, il faut que tu saches que Ron et toi vous avez loupé quelques épisodes l'année dernière. Pose-moi n'importe quelle question pour contrôler mon identité et ensuite, laisse-nous rentrer nous mettre à l'abri.

- D'accord. Tu as fondé une association, qu'elle est son nom?

- La S.A.L.E mais Ron et toi avez tendance à l'appeler la sale. C'est pour lutter contre les conditions de vie des elfes de maison.

- Exact. Ton deuxième prénom?

- Jane

- Comment Sirius a fait pour quitter Poudlard quand on était en troisième année?

- On a utilisé un retourneur de temps et il s'est enfui avec Buck.

- Quelle forme prend ton patronus?

- Une loutre.

- Le soir où Dumbledore est mort, j'étais où?

- Avec lui, vous êtes partis chercher un… euh, Drago n'est pas au courant et je pense que tu ne veux pas qu'il le soit, alors laisse-moi m'approcher pour te dire la fin de ma réponse dans le creux de l'oreille.

Il la laissa venir vers lui en la maintenant en joue avec sa baguette.

- Vous étiez allés chercher un horcruxe, qui d'ailleurs n'était même pas là, murmura-t-elle.

- Ok. Qu'a-t-on fait dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde en deuxième année?

- Oh Harry, ça suffit maintenant, laisse-nous rentrer.

- Réponds!

- Du polynectar pour pouvoir espionner Drago.

- Quoi? Vous avez quoi? demanda Drago, un peu vexé.

- Plus tard Drago! Maintenant Harry, laisse-nous passer, qu'on puisse tout te raconter.

Le Soleil commençait à se lever et cela mettait les deux jeunes vampires très mal à l'aise. Les vampires plus anciens pouvaient rester plusieurs heures au Soleil sans danger et sans ressentir de véritables gènes mais pour deux novices comme eux, c'était assez inconfortable, désagréable et stressant, même s'ils n'étaient pas réellement en danger.

Harry les voyait commencer à s'agiter mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Il sentait que quelque chose clochait sans pouvoir saisir quoi. Il comprit quand il vit Hermione regarder le Soleil avec crainte et qu'elle se mordit la lèvre, montrant par la même occasion l'une de ses canines. Toutes les pièces s'emboîtèrent enfin dans son esprit, il pouvait maintenant donner un sens à tous les changements survenus sur Hermione.

- Oh merde! Mione, qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivée? Tu es… une vampire.

- Oui et je vais tout t'expliquer mais par pitié, laisse-nous nous cacher du Soleil à l'intérieur.

Il s'écarta et laissa passer Hermione de bonnes grâces. En revanche, il n'appréciait pas le fait que Drago pénètre le QG de l'Ordre, c'est pourquoi il gardait la main sur sa baguette et un œil sur lui.

- Venez, on va dans la cuisine. Les autres sont là-bas.

Quand ils entrèrent dans la pièce, tout le monde tourna la tête vers les nouveaux arrivants. Maugrey et Shacklebolt tirèrent aussitôt leurs baguettes et les pointèrent sur le couple.

- Harry, écarte-toi, ce sont des vampires, fit Maugrey.

- J'avais remarqué. Mais c'est surtout d'Hermione dont il s'agit.

- Ca ne change rien, c'est une vampire en compagnie d'un mangemort. Elle nous a peut-être trahi.

- Professeur, commença Hermione, je vais tout vous…

- Silence, tonna-t-il.

Remus décida d'intervenir à ce moment.

- Alastor, laissez-la au moins parler. Si vous acceptez de faire confiance à un loup garou, vous pouvez peut-être écouter ce qu'ils ont à dire, vous ne croyez pas? Vampire ou pas, Harry a raison, c'est Hermione et elle nous a toujours été fidèle.

- Bien, nous vous écouterons si vous acceptez de prendre du véritasérum, céda-t-il.

- Nous acceptons, nous n'avons rien à cacher. Cependant, certaines choses ne doivent pas être dévoilées à tous. Nous voudrions que notre «interrogatoire» soit fait en présence du minimum de personnes. Seulement vous professeur Maugrey, le professeur Mc Gonagall, Remus, Harry et Ron. Personne d'autre.

La famille Weasley, ainsi que les quelques aurors présents dans la cuisine échangèrent des regards d'incompréhension.

- Vous n'êtes pas en mesure de demander quoi que ce soit, fit durement remarquer Maugrey.

- Dans ce cas, nous préférons repartir. Il y a certaines choses que nous ne pouvons dévoiler à tout le monde. C'étaient les ordres du professeur Dumbledore. Tu viens Drago, ajouta-t-elle en amorçant son départ pour donner plus d'effet.

Cette dernière réplique piqua la curiosité de Maugrey, qui finit par accepter le huit clos imposé par les deux adolescents. Ne se rendant pas compte de la surprise et l'effroi qu'ils allaient causer, Drago et Hermione se prirent la main pour se rendre dans le salon, toujours sous la menace de la baguette de Maugrey.

Ils prirent place sur les deux chaises que Fol Œil venait de faire apparaître au centre de la pièce. Remus, qui était parti chercher le véritasérum, leur en fit boire quelques gouttes chacun. Ils laissèrent le temps à la potion de faire son effet puis l'entretient dirigé par Maugrey commença.

- Donnez-nous vos noms et vos âges.

- Hermione Jane Granger, 17 ans et demi.

- Drago Lucius Malefoy, 17 ans.

- Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous des vampires?

- Quelques heures mais je ne sais pas exactement combien.

- Cinq jours.

- Comment en êtes-vous devenus?

- J'ai demandé à Drago de me transformer quand j'ai vu qu'il en était devenu un.

- Je me suis fait attaquer par un vampire-mangemort qui avait reçu l'ordre de me tuer.

- Pourquoi devait-il vous tuer.

- Parce que j'ai trahi Voldemort l'année dernière.

- Pourquoi ne vous a-t-il pas tué?

- Parce que Severus Rogue est intervenu et m'a fait boire le sang du vampire avant que je ne meure.

- Travaillez-vous pour Voldemort?

- Non! firent-ils à l'unisson.

- Q'avez-vous à nous dire et quels étaient les ordres de Dumbledore?

Hermione commença alors son long récit. Elle parla d'abord du fameux matin où elle avait découvert Drago endormi dans la bibliothèque, de la lettre de menace, de sa décision de l'aider, puis elle parla des nombreux moments passés ensemble et du lien qui avait commencé à les unir. Elle parla ensuite du jour où Drago lui avait parlé de sa mission et de leur entretient avec Dumbledore et Severus. Les cinq interrogateurs n'arrivaient pas à croire ce qu'ils entendaient et pourtant, Hermione était sous véritasérum, elle ne pouvait donc pas mentir. Ils apprenaient que Rogue et Drago étaient dans leur camp, que Dumbledore avait planifié sa propre mort et que Hermione avait vu Drago tout au long de l'année sans que personne ne s'en rende compte. Et tout ça d'un coup, ça faisait beaucoup! Les plus vexés étaient Harry et Ron, qui en voulaient un peu à leur amie de leur avoir autant menti.

Elle parla de tout ce qui s'était passé cette nuit-là, sans éviter le sujet de sa véritable relation avec le Serpentard. A chaque mots, Ron se renfrognait de plus en plus et palissait à vu d'œil. Une fois qu'elle eut fini de parler de l'attaque de Drago et de sa volonté de devenir elle aussi un vampire pour rester à ses côtés pour l'éternité, un silence pesant avait envahi la pièce.

- Vous avez couché ensemble? demanda Ron.

- Oui, répondit Hermione en plaquant sa main sur sa bouche, ne voulant pas parler de ça avec lui et devant tout le monde mais y étant contrainte par la potion.

- Mr Weasley! s'exclama Mc Gonagall, indignée. Cela ne nous regarde pas. Ne profitez pas du fait qu'elle soit sous l'influence du véritasérum!

- Tu l'aimes? continua-t-il malgré tout.

- Oui.

- Et toi, tu aimes vraiment Hermione?

- Oui et je te signale Weasley que quand un vampire choisit une compagne, c'est pour l'éternité et leur amour ne faiblit jamais, ils sont unis par la magie. C'était au programme de nos cours au cas où tu ne le saurais pas.

Hermione donna un petit coup de coudes dans les côtes de Drago pour lui rappeler qu'il s'adressait à l'un de ses meilleurs amis et qu'il avait intérêt à faire des efforts. Pour désenvenimer la situation, Remus posa une question n'ayant absolument rien à voir.

- Pourquoi avoir accepté de me révéler tout ceci? Pour Maugrey, vous n'aviez pas le choix, pour Minerva, je suppose qu'il est préférable que la directrice de Poudlard sache que Rogue est innocent et je comprends que tu aies voulu en parler à Ron et Harry. Mais moi?

- Vous êtes le seul à nous avoir défendu, nous vous devions la vérité. S'il vous plaît, personne ne doit rien dire au sujet de Severus. Si Voldemort apprend que c'est un traître ou que c'est lui qui a tué le vampire qui a attaqué Drago, il le tuera. Personne ne doit savoir et il faut même éviter d'en discuter entre vous.

Ils acceptèrent tous.

- Vous nous faites confiance? demanda timidement Hermione.

- Oui et si Malefoy veut vraiment se battre à nos côtés on devrait pouvoir le faire entrer dans l'Ordre quand il aura fait ses preuves.

Hermione fit un grand sourire et Drago passa un bras autour de ses épaules en déposant un baiser sur sa joue. Ce geste de tendresse finit de convaincre Harry et il tendit sa main à Drago en signe de paix. Drago la lui serra, heureux de voir qu'il n'avait pas abandonné sa famille pour se retrouver seul. Ron quant à lui n'avait pu supporter de voir Malefoy aussi proche d'Hermione et la «trahison» de Harry. Il quitta donc la pièce sous le regard triste de son amie.

Drago alla installer ses affaires dans la chambre d'Hermione et pu enfin l'embrasser en lui disant qu'il l'aimait. Ils écrivirent une lettre à Severus en utilisant le code qu'ils avaient inventé pour communiquer tous les trois en toute sécurité et lui expliquèrent tout. Ils lui apprirent qu'Hermione était désormais elle aussi une vampire, qu'ils s'étaient installés au QG de l'Ordre et qu'ils avaient expliqué sa situation à quelques membres.

Ils restèrent un peu seuls, à profiter de l'intimité qu'ils n'avaient plus eu depuis le soir de la mort de Dumbledore et de la fuite de Drago. Une heure plus tard ils redescendirent pour expliquer aux autres que Drago était des leurs mais sans rentrer dans les détails. Heureusement qu'ils avaient passé tout ce temps dans leur chambre, parce que, ayant oublié de prendre l'antidote au véritasérum, ils auraient été obligés de répondre lorsque Ginny avait demandé pourquoi Drago avait failli tuer Dumbledore s'il était réellement dans leur camp depuis un an, si les effets ne s'étaient pas dissipés d'eux-mêmes.

Les premiers jours furent un peu tendus, particulièrement à cause de Ron. Le fait qu'ils vivent principalement la nuit n'arrangeait pas les choses. Mais après plusieurs semaines, Drago avait fini par être intégré au groupe et s'entendait même très bien Harry, ce qui surprit tout le monde et énerva davantage Ron. Drago faisait ressortir le côté Serpentard de Harry et ce dernier, aidé de Hermione, adoucissait considérablement le beau blond. Ils avaient finalement plus de points communs qu'ils ne l'avaient cru.

Au bout de deux mois Drago devint officiellement un Phénix (nom donné aux membres de l'Ordre) et ils entrèrent tous activement dans la guerre. Les combats devinrent de plus en plus nombreux et intenses, voire même quelques fois particulièrement sanglants mais Drago ne regretta jamais son choix. Hermione et lui avaient l'éternité devant eux et vécurent de nombreuses aventures. Mais ça, c'est une autre histoire…


End file.
